The Cracked Shards Of The Mirror
by Shadedzircon
Summary: It was a Viking who had been discovered lying face down in a pool of his own blood his body brutally carved and on his back the words that filled everyone with a sickening dread. "The hunt has begun….." Hiccstrid, dark themes, please read with caution Hiccup and Astrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys basically I've been told that 'the ugly side of the coin' is a bit rushed so that story will be paused in order to rectify this, don't worry though it won't be months ha ha, most likely a week or two. In the meantime I'm posting this story so you guys have something to read while I sort the story out. Enjoy xxxxx.**

Hiccup screamed his despair when he saw Toothless's head roll to the side, the lifeless fear filled eyes staring straight back at him. Hiccup tried to run forward but was held back by Astrid who looked at him sadly he kicked and shouted trying to break free. The Monstrous Nightmare had managed to get away by fleeing from the ring leaving behind a large scorch mark. Hiccup could feel the mirrors of his mind slowly cracking as his father dragged him away by the arm and into the unlit great hall. The Chief shouted angrily at him grabbing him by the arms and shaking him before pulling Hiccup into a bear hug and whispering softly that he was glad his son had survived and was alright. But his assumption could not be farther from the truth. Hiccup felt a dark abyss form in his chest swallowing and corrupting his spirit; his best and only friend had been slaughtered because of the ignorance of the Vikings. As usual the lack of communication between his father and him had caused the rift to grow larger resulting in a grudge to form. Hiccup had disappeared into the woods shouting and screaming loudly, he would thrust his fist into a tree gritting his teeth in pain as his knuckles cracked and tore through the skin before looking up in determination. Every time he went in a large trail of destruction and blood was left for the wild animals of the cove to sniff around. A few days later Hiccup had smiled stretching his facial muscles to their limit and had apologised to the entire village stating he had been wrong and he understood why his father had done what he had. Hiccup also swore that he would work hard to win back their trust. Of course the repaired mirror had lost its reflection; the cracks stained the light seeping in the darkness. The village had cheered glad that the runt was finally becoming more like them and seemed to have taken the matters much more seriously.

Hiccup lay on his bed his thin arms crossed over his chest while the gears of his over active mind began grinding together with the perceived screeching of rusty metal. Astrid had come by to visit him she approached with caution and asked about his wellbeing. He barely said a word before bursting into tears, she had held him in her arms as he cried silently his body heaving, and her own tears welled up as she cuddled him closer. She kissed the top of his head and let him cry and release his emotions; she flinched and gasped quietly in pain when his fingers dug into her back. She made no move to stop him only let him release his emotions as best as he could. It was late into the night when she had finally left; Hiccup had finally cried himself to sleep delving into the realm of nightmares.

When Hiccup had woken up in the morning he had discovered that they had tossed the Nightfury deep in the woods leaving the carcass to rot. He had felt the familiar rage boil up in his throat as he approached the corpse. He let out a shuddering breath and rested his hand across the now cold scales, tears tracing his cheeks. Hiccup had uttered a silent prayer when he reached the decision of retrieving Toothless's hide swearing upon his life that he would look after it. Building a small pyre he set fire to the corpse fresh tears burning his eyes like acid. He watched despairingly as the flames flickered, the strong smell of burning wood and flesh filling the air. The fire crackled strangely and shifted into a silver flame, a gentle blue mist had lifted from the body and spread across the pyre while shifting with flowing motions. It stood before Hiccup almost as if it had presence of mind and then swirled around him as if embracing him. It then began to push in through his nose and mouth, Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as his breath escaped him and his senses were overtaken. A familiar warm presence filled his soul before melding into his very being. Hiccup dropped to his knees and coughed up a small amount of blood while gasping for breath, his arms trembling violently as he attempted to adjust through the shock. He wiped his mouth and began to roll up the hide being careful not to damage it. He pushed it into the bag he had brought with him ideas forming already on what he should do with the hide. He sighed heading home with swollen eyes and a lump in his throat. Stoick had turned towards him when Hiccup had entered their home looking pale and unsteady.

"How are you son?" Stoick asked nervously one of his hands stroking his beard.

"I'm fine dad" Hiccup said breaking into a smile "oh I wanted to ask you, can I return to dragon training?" He forced a look of eagerness his eyes wide with bloodlust.

"I don't know son."

"Please dad I understand now that I need protect the village, I won't make the same mistake twice" Hiccup pleaded.

Stoick sighed before nodding "very well you will continue training tomorrow, make me proud son" he laughed clapping Hiccup on the shoulder hard causing the boy to stumble. He forced a smile at his father and went up to his room fighting the urge to stomp, and sat on the bed his eyes dark with anger. He had chosen to enter into dragon training to give the villagers the false assumption that he had become one of them. His hands wrung together nervously at the prospect of killing a dragon.

Over the next few months Hiccup had killed multiple dragons during the raids and training, he would come home covered in dragon blood and his father smiled with pride. The villagers now fell into the belief that he taking the side of the dragons had just been a momentary lapse in judgement. Hiccup just smiled, gritting his teeth and giving off the air of confidence that was much better defined as arrogance. Astrid would watch sadly from afar her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists knowing that every time he killed a dragon another part of his soul was being ripped away.

Hiccup's sleep had become irregular and had slowly morphed into insomnia. In a hard attempt to avoid the house and his father he spent his time working tirelessly in the forge tanning Toothless's hide and crafting it into durable armour. His green eyes would narrow in concentration as he stitched on the buckles and hooks turning it into a flight suit. His thoughts constantly wandering towards the funeral he had suffered through. Ever since then he had begun to notice strange changes occurring in his body. His senses had become much sharper allowing him to hear, smell and see from miles away allowing him to become more aware of his surroundings. He found that lifting heavier objects had become slightly easier. His reflexes had improved as well as his speed, he had also begun to notice that his skin was becoming warmer and the heat did not bother him as much as it used to. Of course the changes were not huge if he wanted them to improve he would have to train extremely hard.

Hiccup spent his days in the forest training with Gobber while he spent his evenings working in the forge trying to perfect his equipment. The sixteen year old huffed out as he took another blow to the ribs from Gobber.

"Come on lad! You won't get anywhere at this rate!" Gobber shouted egging the smaller Viking on. Hiccup's lip curled back into a frightening snarl one that would put a dragon to shame. He swung the sword around heavily only to be stopped by the blacksmith blocking the blow. Gobber grinned and pushed against the sword with his hammer, Hiccup let out an exhausted gasp trying to meet him equally in the blows. Already he began to notice the changes, his stamina and strength had increased over the months. His scars had increased has he fought to improve his agility which involved falling out of trees and slipping on sharp rocks.

Stoick had slowly begun to teach him more about becoming a chief and looking after their people. He was learning about all of the allies and the responsibilities of becoming chief. Hiccup wouldn't even bother to smile anymore it had become far too exhausting. His facial muscles ached traitorously every time he stretched his mouth upwards.

Hiccup had become seventeen, his outlook on life becoming much darker. He would constantly scowl every time someone had thrown their arm around his shoulders. Hiccup had improved a lot in his combat training with Gobber and was able to now defend himself against the heavy blows. He had struck a growth spurt putting him at five foot nine and his hair had become messier forcing him to cut his fringe slightly shorter. Stoick had decided to take him to the annual treaty signing with the tribe of the shivering shores firmly insisting that as future chief he should become familiar with their allies. The boat ride had been a painful five days in which Hiccup had seriously begun to consider throwing himself overboard and letting a Scauldron eat him. They had spent a couple pf days there during which Hiccup had met the chief's daughter who had struck up a friendship with him, all but securing their alliance. She had shown Hiccup to an elderly female tattooist to which he had responded eagerly. The tattoos had been given free of charge which was an offer Hiccup could not refuse, he had jumped enthusiastically at the opportunity. He had gotten a Nordic knot circling his right bicep and a tribal Nightfury across his chest fanning across his faintly toned stomach. He had looked at the work happily and had vowed to bring a gift the next time he returned. The woman simply smiled and told him not to worry about it inviting him back if he ever wanted another.

Hiccup had also decided to pierce his own ears adding numerical studs to represent the amount of dragons he had been forced to kill. They acted almost like a counter and he constantly added runes to the silver. On a whim he had also decided to pierce his tongue being careful to avoid the arteries by enlisting the help of Gothi who had pointed out the correct area to pierce. He also added a curved lip bar on the left side of his lower lip and would often play with it using his teeth. Stoick looked disapprovingly at Hiccups new style wondering why his son would willingly punch holes in his flesh. When he had attempted to discuss this with Hiccup the teen had simply sneered and said.

"I'm killing dragons isn't that enough for you?"

After that Stoick had let the matter drop and had never approached the subject again.

Hiccup would reluctantly go to the mead hall for dinner and would sit introverted on the edge of the bench. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins had been the only ones who willingly hung around him. The villagers had become unnerved at Hiccup's dark demeanour he no longer made an effort to indulge in conversation only responding with softly spoken words. Astrid at times would squeeze his shoulder comfortingly and rest her head on his shoulder as a show of support. He would look at her with predatory eyes while resting his knuckles under his chin; his tongue would pop out every now and then to play with the lip bar. Whenever he followed through with the action Astrid would blush lightly and avert her gaze from his. She had become interested in his ear piercings gently tracing them with her finger and asked if he could do them for her when he was not busy. He had simply nodded before giving her a time to meet him at the forge and retiring for the night. Snotlout stared after him; he had also changed in his approach to Hiccup and was no longer making his life miserable. Astrid watched his tall figure disappear from the mead hall sighing unhappily, her heart clenching in worry, knowing he was not okay.

Astrid had arrived at the forge early and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for him to finish his current task. He had chosen to forgo his shirt which had provided Astrid with a brilliant view of his developing muscles that were framing his lean figure. Her eyes observed his tattoos in awe, the Nightfury over his heart framed his chest making it look much more attractive. The tail of the dragon trailed across his slightly visible abs before disappearing under the hem of his trousers where his hip bones were.

"Wow" she whispered walking over to him "they're beautiful, when did you get them done?" she asked gently. He looked at her before pulling a needle from his tool apron and sanitising it through fire. There was also a pair of silver sleepers sitting on the table both had a glass gem in the middle.

"I had it done back when I visited the shivering shores with my father, are you ready?" he asked, when she nodded he motioned her to take a seat. She pulled her hair back with a determined look on her face, having no fear of any pain. She became slightly nervous as he bent over marking her ear with charcoal while giving her a nice view of his neck and collar bones. She squirmed uncomfortably at his close proximity. Hiccup swiftly pushed the needle through the soft flesh of her ear. Astrid jumped involuntarily at the invading sensation before stilling when Hiccup growled at her disapprovingly. He placed the silver sleeper through the piercing before doing the same to the other one and wiping it clean.

"There will be a small amount of pus, just wash it out with salted water, don't remove the sleepers and I'll check your ears after a week." He said turning back to the forge and continued working on melting down the spare Nightfury scales. She reached over his shoulder her hand resting on his blades and pressed a kiss on his cheek whispering a quiet thank you before leaving. Hiccup sighed wiping his brow and looking after her retreating figure while sinful thoughts flooded his brain. He adjusted his trousers in discomfort and huffed out quietly not even noticing the steam that left his mouth. He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck, dealing with the villagers was becoming exhausting. When he began to excel at slaughter he had instantly gained five thousand new friends none of which he wanted. Having to constantly act as though he was one of them gave him a headache. He flicked his tongue against his lip playing with the ball before withdrawing his tongue. Hiccup watched the scales melt before bubbling softly, the site was oddly relaxing but the memory consuming. He thought back to Toothless the fear in the dragon's eyes, the horror he felt when he watched his friend die. Hiccup stood angrily and snarled out enraged kicking his chair across the room.

"Whoa easy lad!" Gobber exclaimed narrowly avoiding being struck in the head. Hiccup glared at the blacksmith before sinking down to the floor leaning his head back against the wall.

"What's got you so riled up my boy" Gobber asked straightening the chair and lowering on to it.

"Everything" Hiccup sighed closing his eyes, his auburn lashes brushing against his cheek bones.

"It's the dragon killing isn't it?" Gobber said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup sneered sarcastically.

"I see your face when you kill them; it's never a look of triumph." Hiccup looked at Gobber with a brow raised.

"You saw that huh?" he asked softly, the elderly blacksmith nodded his head picking at his ear with his hook. "Well life is life" Hiccup snorted before getting up and pulling the bucket of liquefied dragon scales. He poured the black molten lava into a longsword mould, picking it up with a pair of tongs he began to hammer at it pouring all of his anger and sadness into the blade.

Hiccup had hit eighteen and endured another growth spurt that put him at six foot one. His flight suit had been completed the black scales giving him a much more deadly and imposing look. The armour was fireproof and hardy; he also had a sword made from the melted down Nightfury scales mixed with iron. He never separated from the blade always keeping it on his person even when he was asleep. The numerical piercings had increased forcing him to add a fifth set of piercings to his ears. He had also gotten another tattoo of a monstrous nightmare tail that circled his neck and stopped under his jaw. When he had next visited the shivering shores the woman that had given him his tattoos had taught him how to do them himself before sadly passing away a few days later. Hiccup had made his father to extend their stay as he wished to attend the funeral and say good bye to the woman that had done a lot for him.

Hiccup had been working at the forge before the loud and horrified cries echoed through the entire village. Ripping off his apron he rushed outside. A Viking had been discovered lying face down in a pool of his own blood his body brutally carved and on his back the words that filled everyone with a sickening dread.

"The hunt has begun….."

 **I'm hoping this doesn't appear rushed xD I'm really trying hard, can you guys let me know please so I can improve.**

 **Edit, guys I had to edit I found two horrendous grammatical errors that basically destroyed my life xD LOL, but while I was at it I also edited some other stuff so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the delay, Ugly sides will take a bit longer to edit, I've had a lot of deadlines recently and am reaching my last three weeks of the course so things will be a little slow, trust me though when I'm done I'll be busting my arse off and posting loads :D.**

Hiccup sighed and turned over the heavy body looking into the eyes of the terrified deceased Viking. The expression had been frozen in time; whoever had done the dead had clearly gotten a kick out of inducing fear. The writing on his back had carved been carved in deeply revealing the bone and muscle underneath the thin layer of skin. His eyes narrowed as he felt recognition strike him hard, he trembled in shock. His face had paled and sweat broke out across his skin as memories flooded through his mind. He felt a rough calloused hand on his shoulder, turning he looked at Astrid who had a grim look on her face.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" she asked softly "you're awfully pale." He stood and returned to the forge swiftly his thoughts in complete chaos. He leant against the anvil the muscles of his arms trembling. Astrid followed him much like a kitten and let out a soft mewl in her throat. Hiccup looked at turned towards him she was pouting at him, opening her arms she looked up at him with large round eyes. Hiccup huffed slightly wiping a hand across his face and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her shoulders while she clutched onto his waist burying her face in his chest. She breathed deeply inhaling the appealing scent of smoke and leather that stained the pores of his skin. She nuzzled into him much like a feline her body purring when he scratched her scalp soothingly, back arching happily. Hiccup kissed the top of her head before lowering his arms and letting her go, he turned and pulled out a small piece of rounded metal. She sat on top of his workbench watching him turn the silver between his fingers. His thick brows furrowed and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Her eyes moved smiling at how caught up he got in his work, he had a small amount of stubble that traced his jaw making it look much sharper.

"Son!" Stoick yelled charging though the entrance of the forge. Hiccup jumped dropping the silver to the floor and turning around angrily.

"What dad" he snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me" the burly chief growled "in case you didn't notice there's a dead Viking lying face down in a pool of his own blood." He advanced on Hiccup, which only caused the young adult to become more affronted.

"Oh really" Hiccup smiled acidly "I had no idea you know I just casually walked passed the massive puddle of coagulated blood." He waved his hands around in an exaggerated manner before stopping and glaring at his father mockingly.

"Son we need to find out who did this" Stoick said carefully. He attempted to make his appearance less imposing but failed fantastically. Hiccup picked up the silver and placed it into the flames.

"No you need to find out who did this, I don't really give a damn" Hiccup said pounding the hammer down hard on the now molten silver.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted stepping forward; the said Viking whirled around and pointed the burning metal at him. There was a strange look in his eyes one that caused Stoick to take a step back in caution. The chief was surprised how much like a trapped animal his son appeared. His eyes were wild and his hair in slight disarray. "Hiccup," he said again but this time in a much softer tone "as future chief you need to start taking an interest in your people." When Stoick spoke those words Hiccup let out a derisive snort.

"Your father's right lad" Gobber said limping into the smithy, Hiccup let out a disgusted laugh and rolled his eyes. Gobber ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders hugging Hiccup roughly before letting him go.

"Gobber" Hiccup grumbled exasperated trying to pull away in discomfort.

"Come on Hiccup" Astrid said quietly running a hand up and down his back "the others and I will help you."

"What makes you think I want their company" he snarled suddenly. A small look of surprise crossed Astrid's face before being replaced with a glare. Her lips thinned into a line and her hands pressed against her hips. He looked at her before groaning and submitting to her request.

"Fine I'll help you dad" Hiccup sighed shuffling his hair back into shape. "I don't know how much help I'll be though" He muttered while firing down the forge. He grabbed his sword gently tapping the scale blade sadly when he remembered. Hiccup strapped it to his back before stepping outside with Astrid by his side.

"The hunt has begun" she said thoughtfully "what do you suppose it means?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know but someone on this island clearly has an agenda" he grunted, before going quiet and resting a finger on the tip of his chin.

"Are you okay?" she questioned raising her brow.

"Just a little agitated" he mumbled playing with one of the braids behind his ear tugging hard at one of them. "You know how much I hate walking through this hell."

"Hiccup" she breathed her heart breaking at his sad expression.

"Don't" he implored cupping her chin "don't look at me like that."

She shook her head and grinned up at him, "Want to spar? It might help you let off some steam" Astrid suggested hopefully. She jerked back slightly when a feral grin split his face making him look slightly unbalanced. She clenched her thighs and looked down uncomfortable before looking up confidently.

"Sounds like a good idea" he said running his teeth over his lip bar his pupils narrowing into slits, Astrid smirked at him before cracking her knuckles.

"What sounds like a good idea?" Ruff yelled coming out of nowhere and throwing her arm over Astrid's shoulder. Tuff popped out from behind Hiccup grinning in mischief causing the Auburn haired teen to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh Hiccup and me are going to spar" Astrid said eagerly supplying the missing information.

"Cool I want to watch" Snotlout shouted excitedly "Astrid will crush you to the floor."

"Yeah probably" Hiccup shrugged "honestly I think it was safer to decline her offer."

"Me too, it'll be interesting to see how much you've improved Hiccup" Fishlegs said putting his botany book in his satchel.

"Why are you guys following us?" Hiccup snarled but was silenced when Astrid slapped him on the arm. He sent her a withering glare which she met with her own challenge.

They had all walked into the lush forest with Hiccup hanging slightly behind trying not to envelope himself in other people's company. He twitched constantly his eyes moving around taking in his surroundings. The others were talking so loudly that the noise began to hurt his sensitive ears. They reached an area that was relatively flat with a simple circle of trees surrounding the clearing. The grass was slightly frosted over which had a chance to cause a fall due to the lack of friction. Astrid grinned drawing her axe and turning to face him, Hiccup balanced on one leg lightly and drew his sword. They both circled each other both of their faces set in determination while the group stood off to the side watching eagerly and secretly placing bets to who would win. Of course the assumption would be that everyone voted for Astrid however Tuffnut in an attempt to go against his sister had voted for Hiccup and surprisingly in a rather disturbing show of support so had Snotlout. Astrid's eyes narrowed dangerously before she lunged at him throwing a hard kick to his side, she flipped the axed in her hand before swinging it at him with the speed of a feline. He barely managed to lift his sword to block the strike; the loud clashing of steel echoed offed the trees. He quickly kicked her feet out from under her. She had managed to rotate her body so she could land upright and twist around. She attempted to slice his legs with the weapon but he managed to jump over it just in time. Hiccup had managed to kick her hard in the stomach; Astrid's breath whooshed out of her lungs. She punched him hard in the lip causing it to split. He grinned at her and slowly licked the blood off, Astrid sighed, happy that he had provided her with another brilliant mental image that she could put to good use. She barrelled into him and attempted to tackle him to the ground he pushed back resulting in them forming an uncomfortable embrace. Kicking him in the back of the knees she forced him to the floor and settled on top of him holding the axe to his neck. She smirked down at him her eyes wild and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Astrid laughed breathlessly pressing the axe harder against his skin. The smirk flew from her face when she looked down and saw his dark gaze. She shifted uncomfortably and felt his body rapidly heat up underneath her. Her thighs burned gently she tried to shift away from the heat. She bit her lip and her grip on the axe loosened, taking her distraction to his advantage he flipped their positions forcing her onto her stomach. The axe slipped out of her hands and she could feel the buckles of the scale armour digging into her back forcing her to press herself even further into the ground. Astrid gasped as his body continued to rapidly heat and her skin began to sting deliciously, his breath was burning the outer rim of her ear. The heat was almost suffocating her eyes were squeezing shut; she arched into him moulding her body to his.

"Hiccup what the hell!" she whispered, she turned her head to look at him her breath getting stuck in her throat when she saw his green eyes glowing eerily.

"I don't know" he hissed gritting his teeth she let out a slight whine. "I can't handle it" Hiccup gasped "what the hell is happening."

"Oh my Thor" she whispered when she noticed the light flicker of flames on the tips of his fingers. She could feel the scorching sensation of one of his hands on the back of her thigh.

"Hey guys get a room!" Snotlout cheered. That had succeeded in pulling them out of the trance they were in. He leapt off of her and huffed out, his body was on fire, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair before holding a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up, her face was bright red as a result of the increase in temperature.

"We need to talk!" she hissed

"Can I please get over my own body fucking up before I talk about it" he snapped licking his lips. She nodded before pointing a finger at him.

"This isn't over" she mumbled.

"You guys looked like you were about to have sex" Ruffnut whispered to her. "I don't blame you Hiccup has certainly become hot" she grinned nudging Astrid who glared and elbowed her in the ribs.

"We're not like that" she hissed.

"Can I have him then, I'd love to feel that tongue ring" Ruff smiled dreamily while they walked.

"NO!" she shouted suddenly, the group of boys ahead of them turned around and stared curiously. Hiccup who had heard the entire conversation simply grinned and poked his tongue out making sure to show the piercing before tracing his bottom lip.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Fishlegs inquired turning around.

"Don't worry guys I was just riling her up" Ruff said laughing feeling the familiar prick of an evil stare. "He was totally egging you on" she whispered in Astrid's ear causing her to blush.

"Well we should work on finding out who killed Bjorn" Fishlegs said looking at Hiccup who nodded sighing in exasperation.

"A Viking hunter" Hiccup grunted deadpan.

"Actually you may be right" Fishlegs said turning to him "why don't we go and take a look at the place where we found him.

* * *

The body had been moved in order to prepare it for the pyre. The sticky pool of blood had yet to be cleared, though now it was more of an encrusted stain. Hiccup crouched down by it his nose picking up the smell of iron and copper. He clapped his hand over his mouth trying not to vomit.

"Whoever it was they clearly knew what they were doing" Astrid said softly.

"There aren't any foot prints either" Tuff said.

"That's because he wasn't killed at close range" Hiccup said softly his brow furrowed in concentration. Tuffnut flinched as something dripped onto his head. He brushed his hand against his head his eyes widening when it came away red. Looking up he shouted in shock, Hiccup followed his gaze and saw another Viking who was hanging off a torch swinging lifelessly.

"Shit!" Astrid screamed standing quickly. Hiccup climbed up and cut the Viking down while at the same time retrieving the trigger lever. Hiccup turned the Viking on his front and read the runes

"….none of you will survive" Hiccup muttered before leaping back when the bloated body exploded.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"FUCK OFF" Hiccup roared suddenly his eyes blazing as he looked at him. He was becoming agitated quickly moving towards the large built Viking. Fishlegs stepped back fear in his wide eyes. Just as he was about to lunge Gobber managed to grab him by the waist and pull him away, Hiccup snarled and kicked out trying to break out of the elderly blacksmith's grasp. He pulled him into the forge while Hiccup bruised his skin.

"Why did you stop me?" Hiccup screamed before being punched in the face by the older Viking.

"Because lad you were about to attack one of your friends," Gobber said kindly. "Is this about the dragons?" he asked.

Hiccup glared darkly at him "no, not at all" he said before turning away.

"Hiccup" Gobber began.

"Go away" Hiccup cautioned, his voice holding the promise of unnecessary violence. Gobber sighed walking towards the door before stopping and turning back.

"Sorry for the punch lad" He said softly.

"I understand" Hiccup responded not looking at him.

Hiccup had decided to lock himself in the forge hammering away angrily at the metal trying to distract him. His face hurt slightly on the left side and had bruised in a gentle colour. He heard the door open and turned around to look at Astrid.

"We need to talk" she said softly her eyes moving to the Nightfury tattoo on his bare chest. He said nothing but turned back to the compass he was working on. She sighed and walked over to him reach up and cupping his cheek and turning his face towards her. "What happened to you" she said quietly. He fixed her under a stern gaze.

"You mean when I burst into flames? I'm as lost as you are as for attacking Fishlegs I don't know."

"Don't bullshit me" she snapped "this is obviously about Toothless." His spine snapped straight and his eyes looked at her darkly. He advanced towards her, his green eyes glowing again and the temperature of his body began to rise.

"Watch your best and only friend be killed in front of your eyes then talk to me about it" he sneered.

"Hiccup, you've been having severe outbreaks of raw emotion that are bordering on dangerous" she said her last few words dissolving into a stutter when he fixed her with an intense stare. A salty musky smell filled his nostrils and a growl rumbled low in his throat.

"You smell weird" he muttered pressing his nose into her hair.

"Hey I don't smell! And don't try to change the subject she protested.

"I didn't say it was bad a bad smell" he rumbled brushing his nose along the back of her ear before brushing against her cheek. "I can't help it the scent is distracting" he murmured before tracing her jaw line. She could feel his hot skin through her cloths leaving her a panting mess. He pressed his nose into her neck and gave an experimental lick. "Where is it coming from" he said distressed his eyes running across her body.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she whimpered when he opened her tunic slightly and began to sniff around her breast bindings. "Hiccup!" she squealed in embarrassment trying to pull his head away, instead he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the table. He rubbed his nose against her ribs becoming lost in the scent his eyes closing in ecstasy. Astrid tried to squirm away when he pushed her legs open with his shoulders. Hiccup pressed his nose against her crotch bumping her clit lightly. He breathed in deeply the scent causing his cock to harden. Astrid tried to pull away but he held her firm almost as though he was in a trance. He pressed his tongue against her warm clothed pussy, Astrid's head fell back when she felt his burning tongue and the cool metal ball against her. She looked down at him and locked with his glowing green eyes which caused a fresh wave of arousal to rush through her body. She closed her eyes her back bowing slightly pushing her breasts up. He pushed hard between her thighs pulling her clothed clit into his mouth applying a strong suction. She tried to twist out of his arms while moaning loudly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body tightened and seized into a shaking mess. Her mouth was open in a silent moan before relaxing and slouching against the worktable. He stood up from between her legs and pulled her against him her head fell forward onto his shoulder.

"That was good" he murmured licking his lips and looking down at her his fingers gently running across her axed shaped earrings. She pressed her hand on his chest before dragging her fingers down, her nails lightly catching onto the ring on his right nipple; she licked her lips before looking back up at him. His eyes had stopped glowing and he rubbed her shoulders rhythmically.

"Since when did you become a blood hound" she huffed, her heart beat returning to normal.

"At Toothless's funeral" he spat going rigid. She hummed softly and leant against him attempting to sooth his anger.

"Want to talk about it?" one harsh glare from him had her searching through her mind for another topic "I want a tattoo" she said suddenly while gently tracing the tail of the Nightfury just above the hem of his trousers. She scratched the tip of her blunt nails through the bumps of his abs and traced the trail of bronze hair.

"Hmm, I can design one for you" he said rubbing her waist "where do you want it?" he asked pressing his cheek on the top of her hair.

"Across my back and twisting towards the front" she said leaning up nuzzling the Nightmare tail on his jaw. He nodded calmly feeling a strange sense of aggression forming.

"Hiccup, I'm scared for you" she said quietly "I want you to be okay." His jaw clenched and his grip tightened involuntarily on her.

"I don't know if I ever will be, he was my best friend Astrid" he murmured hugging her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys okay I'm so sorry I've like vanished off the radar. I had so many deadlines that I had to leave the story for a bit, on top of that my mental health hasn't been great, don't worry I haven't forgotten about ugly side of the coin a new chapter is being drafter, I realised that going through and rewriting chapters is too stressful for me, I'm sorry if it feels rushed but I'll try to do better in my other stories xxxxx**

Hiccup sat in his room his charcoal skating across the page creating the structure of a tribal Deadly Nadder. He rested his elbow on the table and covered his eyes with a hand. He rubbed them hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. He huffed stressfully, a small amount of steam leaving his mouth. He could feel the heat prickling across the surface of the skin. He closed his notebook and leant back in his chair gasping for air. Images flashed behind his eyelids causing him to crash to the floor.

"Hiccup!" his father called from downstairs as he entered the room. Hiccup gritted his teeth and sweat rolled down from his hair dripping off the tip of his nose. He could hear the heavy footsteps approaching him. "Son are you alright?" he called. Hiccup felt uninhibited rage build up slowly. His hand curled into fists. "Son?" his father asked quietly, he made the mistake of resting a large hand on Hiccup's back.

"Get away from me!" Hiccup screamed knocking his father's hand away and skittering back.

"Son, I-" he started but was cut off as Hiccup threw a chair at him.

"Don't come near me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He buried his hands in his hair and tugged violently. "I can't take this!" he roared out he dropped to his knees "make it stop" he whimpered quietly. Stoick walked towards him "no! don't!" Hiccup threw his hand out and the chief stopped. The room had begun to heat up rapidly causing the air to become heavy. Hiccup stepped back towards the window tears smearing across his face.

"Stoick what's going on!" Gobber exclaimed barging into the house.

"I don't know!" he yelled as his friend clambered up the stairs "He won't listen to me."

"Hiccup!" Gobber called approaching slowly.

"Go away!" Hiccup roared. A sharp heat wave blasted through the house pushing the two Vikings back slightly. Another voice echoed through the house this time it was Astrid's

"Chief another one is dead!" she called before stopping short at the scene. She stared at all of them especially Hiccup who was currently dishevelled. Taking the moment of silence to his advantage he climbed out of his window and ran.

"We have to go after him" Stoick cried.

"Chief! Let me" Astrid said "you and Gobber need to investigate the deaths and calm down the villagers, I promise I'll bring him back."

"The lass is right Stoick" Gobber said kindly "let go to the village I'm sure they'll be back by nightfall." The chief sighed and nodded at Astrid before making his way down to the city square.

* * *

Hiccup bolted through the forest his senses going completely haywire. His tears were hot and burned a harsh trail down his cheeks. His lungs heaved and his skin itched maddeningly. Failing to look where he was going he tripped on one of the rocks and plummeted down into the cove. He rolled to a stop in front of the fresh water pool. An anguished cry of pain scraped along his vocal cords. His fists clenched on the grass ripping out a few blades. He sat up rapidly and pulled his armour off struggling slightly as the heat continued to grow. Once he had stripped he crawled into the water and let himself sink into the cool depths before swimming upwards and breaking through the surface. He huffed out a small amount of steam and swept his hair back. The cool water had done the job and had reduced the itching and pain. "Hiccup?" he turned at the sound of his name. Astrid was walking over to him looking curiously. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now" he said quietly.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" she inquired. He turned his head to the side and didn't look at her. She took off her boots, rolled up her leggings and sat on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in. "Come on, I'll wash your hair and you can talk" she said patting the space between her legs. He looked at her suspiciously before resigning and leaning back. She undid his braids and combed her fingers through his hair.

"I hate him" Hiccup whispered his voice hoarse from crying. The cool sensation of water being poured on his head and the massage of his scalp that followed after helped to calm his nerves. Astrid hummed showing him that she was listening. "He killed my best friend" he gasped pressing the back of his head against her stomach and looking up at her. She wet a small cloth and rubbed around his eyes in an attempt to soothe the swelling. "I'm killing dragons and it makes me sick!" he whimpered closing his eyes. "It hurts so much, half the time I don't even feel like myself."

"I don't understand" she said while scrubbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It's like I have these memory blanks, sometimes I end up somewhere and not even knowing how I got there." His eyes locked onto hers as she rubbed behind his ears.

"That's really odd, maybe its stress?" Astrid asked lowering her arms. He turned around so the side of his face was pressed against her stomach.

"Maybe" he murmured "but what about the flames, the heat, and the strong sense of smell?"

"Blessing from the gods?" she asked shrugging. He looked up at her his mouth opening before closing. "What are you not telling me Hiccup" she said sternly her eyebrows furrowing.

"Well" he stuttered "when I set the pyre alight the flames turned silver." His voice went quiet and Astrid silently urged him on. "Blue mist rose up and went in through my mouth and nose" he finished looking away from her.

"Do you think maybe it was Toothless's spirit!" she gasped out suddenly.

"Maybe, but I only felt the presence once and haven't felt it since then" he mumbled. She stroked his hair and sighed.

"I don't know Hiccup, I really don't. But whatever it is I'll help you through it" she said calmly. Hiccup pulled her head down slightly and gave her a small peck on the lips. He got out of the water and strained his hair. Astrid pulled on her boots and walked over to Hiccup who had finally gotten his shirt on. He could feel the heat return but this time at a much smaller degree. They both headed back towards the village, Hiccup ignored the strange looks from the others and headed into his house with Astrid in tow.

"Hiccup my boy, you're alright!" Stoick said leaping from his seat.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, sorry for freaking out earlier."

"It's alright my boy, are you going to get some rest?" he asked.

"No I think I'm going to go to the forge, just came to get my notebook" he clambered up the stairs leaving her in an awkward silence with his father.

"Thank you for bringing my son home" Stoick said softly. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"He was just a little upset" she smiled. The chief nodded before heading back to his seat and continuing his wood whittling. Hiccup had come down the stairs with his notebook intent on escaping the house as soon as he could.

"I'll see you later dad" he said quietly before taking Astrid's hand and leading her outside. As they were walking down to the forge he showed her the design of the tribal Nadder.

"Wow that's awesome!" she grinned taking the drawing.

"If you want we can do it now?" he said softly. She nodded eagerly and followed him into the forge. The smelter had died down leaving the smithy at a cool temperature. He lead Astrid into his work room and cleared the table before wiping it down with alcohol and water. He set a towel over it and turned to Astrid. "You should take of your top and breast bindings" he said in a slightly husky voice. "You can lie on your stomach and I won't see anything." He left to gather his supplies while Astrid settled herself on the table. Her upper clothes were folded neatly on the bench. Hiccup came back in and swallowed thickly when he saw the bare curve of her back. He set the ink down on a smaller table along with the needles. He gently ran his hand across the scars scattered across to check if the ink would hold. He sterilised the needle by flame and wrapped it in thread. He had made the needle longer than the standard sewing needles in order to provide a comfortable grip. "There will be pain involved though not excruciating, if it gets bad just tell me and we'll take a break or stop until the next day." She nodded wordlessly. He began by dipping the needle in the ink and pushing it down passed the first few layers of skin. He smiled as the ink held and continued to work. Astrid remained silent, her eyes closed, lips parted and a gentle blush across her cheeks. She would offer a sigh when he would wipe away the excess ink. The cool cloth was a welcome sensation on her heated skin. She jostled slightly and Hiccup pulled away.

"You need a break?" he asked, she nodded breathing out a gentle confirmation before sitting up. The pain had caused a huge rush of endorphins through her system. She sat up completely forgetting that she was wearing nothing on top. It was when Hiccup looked away blushing did she realise. She grabbed her top and placed it over her chest.

"Don't put it on" he said reading her intentions "I haven't wrapped the tattoo, the cloth will irritate your skin" he handed her a water skin. She took it from him eagerly and drank deeply.

"It's not as painful as I thought it would be" she smiled.

"Glad to hear it" he said simply "you want to continue or should we save it for the next day?" he asked calmly grabbing a clean cloth.

"We should save it for tomorrow," she said "we're both tired." He nodded and wrapped the tattoo before helping her to put her top back on. He sighed as he watched her leave his pupils turning to slits and his green eyes glowing eerily.

"Astrid do you have a moment" Fishlegs asked walking up to her.

"Yeah" she smiled before it slipped from her face "what's wrong?"

"I did some background on the people that have been killed and they all have one thing in common" the next words he said made Astrid's blood run cold. "they all had a role to play in Toothless's death"


	4. 4

**Eyy I'm back! It's summer holidays and no uni! Will be updating as regularly as I can!**

Astrid stood frozen on the spot, the dull throbbing of pain on her back lulled out with the ringing of her ears. Her chest heaved slightly as panic set in."What do you mean with Toothless's death" she stuttered."They were all directly involved" Fishlegs said "you know capturing and restraining" he elaborated. "You already know who I suspect don't you" he said quietly."No, no way" Astrid whispered."Think about it Astrid, if you were in that position would you forget losing your best friend so easily, would you forgive?" Fishlegs spoke quietly his voice filled to the brim with empathy."What do I do?" She whispered "I can just go up to him and say, 'hi have you killed anyone recently?'"."You need to find out if it is him" Fishlegs said quietly "you might end up catching him in the act.""I'll do my best" Astrid sighed biting her lip. "Oh Thor how am I supposed to approach him" she panicked."Astrid calm down" Fishlegs said softly "if anything I don't think he'd hurt you, well he won't hurt you badly. But you're forgetting you're also a warrior, you can protect yourself.""Fishlegs, he's changing, the other day when we were sparing flames formed around his hands and he was boiling" she said exasperated."Why didn't you say anything before!" He gasped."His lost so much already, what do you think will happen if I go and say, oh yeah his body was on fire." She grumbled annoyed."Astrid you have to try or more people will die" Fishlegs looked at her his eyes hard."I'll try but I can't promise anything" she said calmly. Fishlegs nodded and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Astrid asked curiously."I'm going to do some research on his symptoms they're concerning" Fishlegs replied waving. Astrid let out a shaky breath and headed to her home, her mind clouded over with her thoughts

When she met Hiccup the following morning to get her tattoo finished he was oddly quiet. She lay on the table quietly her thoughts rushing through her mind. Hiccup worked quietly and quickly, she could see him tense out of the corner of her eye. He would also grit his teeth every now and then, she shivered under his intense gaze. He wiped down her tattoo and helped her sit up. His hands moved to her arms and his grip tightened slightly."I heard you talking to Fishlegs" he said quietly. Astrid froze and looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes where glowing and his pupils where slit. Astrid sucked in a breath and attempted to speak but stopped when he stroked the side of her face with the back of his knuckles. He was close and his body was heating up rapidly. His forefinger traced her jaw line, Astrid felt cold dread forming in the pit of her stomach. "You think it's me" he said softly pressing a kiss behind her ear."You're the logical choice" Astrid said tensing when she felt him press closer. Her eyes widened when she felt the cold metal press against her neck. His face was set in an expression of mild mirth."Hiccup why?" She shuddered her hand closing around one of the needles on the table."Try losing your best and only friend" he sneered. She could see a slight scattering of black scales on his neck just beneath his tunic. She grabbed his clothing and pulled it down. The scales where faint and seemed to only decorate sections of his skin."What the hell" she gasped "scales!" He slapped her hand away and snarled."The last gift that Toothless left me" he growled his eyes narrow."But how!" She yelled but was cut off when he shoved his thumb into her mouth and pushed down on her tongue silencing her."Don't fucking yell" he snapped "shit happens that we can't explain all the time, this is one of them." Astrid's face was red with embarrassment and she was unable to respond. He watched her for a moment before removing his hand."Hiccup killing them won't bring him back" she said softly."Oh I know, but they deserve to die" he said simply while resting his hands on her waist."What about your father?" She said quietly.Hiccup said nothing but then he leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear. "I want him dead, he only appreciates those who are strong." He said his voice holding a hint of uncertainty."I'll stop you" Astrid whispered before lunging at him with the needle in her hand. He managed to duck and strike her stomach before gripping her arms and pulling them painfully behind her. A yelp left her lips and she gritted her teeth at the pain."Weren't you going to stop me?" He mocked causing her to grow even angrier. She felt the cold bite of the dagger once again pressed to her neck. Her body was pushed tightly against his own and her legs were forced apart in order to accommodate him. "I could do it you know" Hiccup murmured slowly trailing the dagger down and over the swell of her breasts."So why don't you?" She breathed her voice having lost its threatening edge. He slammed the dagger into the table, the wood groaning as it was damaged."I don't want to" he said simply. "Honestly Astrid if I had wanted you dead you would've been the first." He gripped her hips in a bruising grasp. Astrid dug her nails into his skin, he hissed and leaned down before pushing his lips over her own. His tongue brushed against her lip but she stubbornly kept her mouth shut. He moved his hand to her chin and tugged her jaw down slightly. She moaned low and sultry when she felt his tongue piercing brush against her. He was breathing heavily when he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against her own and grinned. She huffed out her chest rising and falling. He kissed her again and murmured against her lips "You can't stop me" he rumbled."I can try" she snarled. His eyes glittered at the prospect of a challenge. His hand shot to her neck and gripped tightly but not enough to cut her air supply. "I'll make a deal with you" he said tracing her areola's. "Every time you make an attempt to stop me, if you fail I get to give you a new piercing" he murmured. She bit her lip hard when he pinched her nipples "here" he murmured his hand going lower. He pushed his hand into her leggings and pinched her clit "here" he whispered before pushing his fingers into her and she moaned breathlessly. Her hands threaded into his hair and she tugged roughly. A low groan left him when he felt the pain explode across his scalp."You're on" she whispered against his lips "what about if I win?""Then I'll do one thing for you of your choice" he murmured continuing to thrust his fingers inside of her. He pulled his hand out of her leggings leaving her throbbing with want. He licked his fingers slowly while watching her with predatory eyes. She slipped off the table and patted his cheek."It's on bitch" she smirked before pulling on her shirt and walking out of the forge leaving Hiccup standing with a surprised look on his face.

Afternoon at the mead hall was tense, Astrid had kept her eyes on him, she never faltered in her gaze even as the others spoke to her."Did you find out anything" Fishlegs asked as he sat beside her feigning reading the book in his hands."Yes" she murmured her voice soft. Hiccup seemed to snicker as he watched her out of the corner of his eye smirking over the rim of his cup. "It's him" she finished softly and Fishlegs shuddered in distaste."We have to report him" he said quietly."We can't" Astrid replied "he's insanely smart Fishlegs, he can wind his way through, we have to approach this carefully""What do you propose?" He asked quietly."I've made a deal with him, over the course of the weeks I will try to stop him, if I win he'll do one thing for me and that way I'll get him to stop""Do you think he'll stick to it?" Fishlegs asked."I hope so" she mumbled as she glared at him her eyes almost shooting dagger. "Let the game begin" she grumbled."Win Astrid" Fishlegs said patting her shoulder and she nodded quietly. The conversation dissipated as their friends joined them and she smiled turning away from Hiccup who smirked and tapped his chin.


	5. The Cracked Shards Of The Mirror

Astrid had not let Hiccup so much as breath without her knowing about it. She kept daggers hidden beneath her bracers and her skirt, she was not letting anything slip by her. She leaned against the scorched wood of one of the beams. She watched as he worked throwing his whole body into the strikes against the metal. He leaned back and brushed his fingers through his hair. He seemed to have been silent for a while barely turning his green gaze towards her. She became slightly mesmerised by his repetitive actions but also found it to be unquestionably irritating.

"Something wrong" she said raising her voice.

"No why would you ask?" He smiled acidly turning towards her. She scoffed tilting her hip to the side her tattoo showing slightly as she shifted. He chuckled as he noted her discomfort.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Astrid?" He laughed lowly as he walked towards her and she drew her axe suddenly and pressed it against his neck.

"Don't try anything Haddock" she said her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're more like a dragon than you realise" Hiccup said his voice changing and taking on a serious note. "You should be careful that temper could get you killed"

"You're one to talk" she scoffed rolling her eyes. His hand suddenly slammed into the beam shattering it and she rolled to the side and breathed panting heavily.

"Don't dismiss this!" He snarled his eyes glowing a flaming green. She held her axe at the ready and the scales on patches of his skin seemed darker and more midnight in colour.

"Hiccup what's gotten into you" she breathed heavily. Fire was gently flickering over his skin and he breathed leaning his head back, sweat rolling down his neck. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down before his face morphed into a gentle smile one that struck her in the heart.

"It's nothing I'm fine" he said softly and she seemed to lower her axe before being grabbed by the arm and pulled against him. "Are you that easily deceived by appearances?" He laughed his body shaking. "One soft smile and you dropped your guard" he sighed. Astrid's eyes widened in rage and she pulled her fist back cracking her knuckles over his cheek. She felt pain blossom against her knuckles and she looked at his face, the area she had struck had formed scales before dissipating back into his skin. "Hurts doesn't it" he said smirking before he turned her and suddenly a Viking fell hanging loosely in the middle of the village, the rope tight around his neck,and they could see clearly from the smithy. He pressed his lips against her ear. "Should've been paying more attention dear Astrid" he breathed.

"How" Astrid hissed her knuckles turning white. "It's impossible I haven't taken my eyes off of you!"

"You sure about that?" He murmured and she froze up. Her eyes widened as she remembered him hammering the metal and not facing her and she breathed shakily.

"You weren't there" she whispered. She felt another presence behind her and she turned to face it. She nearly cried out in shock her eyes wide. The creature in front of her seemed to have hiccups body but his face was completely blank, as though skin had been stretched over it.

"Relax" he laughed softly "this one is just an illusion" he said linking his fingers with hers and she shivered.

"So what was the other one?" She whispered already knowing the answer.

"The Viking you see hanging" he smirked and she breathed shakily "he suffocated to death when the skin was stretched over his face" he shrugged.

"You realise doing this won't bring toothless back" Astrid breathed shakily "he won't ever come back" She snarled and he sent her a cold smirk.

"Maybe" he laughed softly "maybe he will"

"Hiccup you've lost your mind" she whispered.

"That wasn't clear?" He snapped before tilting her chin up. "You owe me something" he said softly his eyes dark. He held a hollow needle in between his fingers and she gasped stepping back.

"Ah ah" He tutted "a deal is a deal" he said laughing as he saw her shoulders sag slightly and she shuddered slowly placing her axe down. She breathed removing her top and unwrapped her breasts from their bindings. He grinned wolfishly and tugged at her nipple slightly causing her cheeks to flush she let out a small cry of pain and she let a soft whine pass her lips as the needle passed through and he attached a nipple bar, there were a few strange markings over it and he smiled.

"There perfect" he said as he let her go and she quickly shoved her shirt on. "Oh Astrid don't be shy we've done a lot more" he chuckled.

"Shut up" she grumbled straightening her belt. She looked at him for a second before walking over. She hovered her hand over his shirt before tugging it down. The tribal lines over his chest seemed to swirl with energy and she tilted her head tracing her fingers over the marks. "What is this?" She asked her eyes lidded.

"The key to bringing my friend back" he said quietly as he looked into her eyes his gaze deep and she breathed shakily.

"How" she whispered "what are you going to do?" She asked shakily. His hand trailed over her neck before pinning her against the wall his hands rough and tight around her neck.

"I'm playing this game for my amusement" he said lowly "I won't let you get in my way" He snarled bearing his teeth in a horrifying growl. "Even if I have to kill you" he said lowly and she kicked him in the stomach and he cursed doubling over.

"I'll fight back every inch of the way" she said as she looked at him and he stood almost wheezing and he let out a breathless laugh.

"I look forward to it" he murmured his gaze twisting into a strange expression. For a moment he gently ran his knuckles across her cheek. "Keep fighting, I have no use for a doll" he said turning back to the forge as the other vikings lifted the dead one up and took him away.

Astrid was sitting in the mead hall playing with her food. She seemed to be lost in thought and her left nipple throbbing slightly but not in an unpleasant way. He had thrown her off, she could not read him. She buried her face in her arms and groaned clearly frustrated. She felt a hand on her back and looked up seeing Fishlegs sit beside her.

"Have you made any progress?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"I think he's too far gone Fishlegs" she bit her lip her teeth digging in hard leaving indents. "I don't know what to do" she breathed "I understand where he's coming from but that shouldn't justify it" she said gritting her teeth. "I think he's going to bring toothless back" she whispered her voice shaking "and something tells me it won't be the same."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean bring toothless back?" Fishlegs said his eyes wide his hands shaking around the books in his hands.

"Exactly what I said Fishlegs!" Astrid snapped before relaxing and leaning her face against the table.

"Only Lady Hel has jurisdiction over life and death" he said in a small voice. "Astrid he's lost his mind he can't possibly-"

"You don't understand" she hissed gritting her teeth "fire comes out of his body and he has scales to protect him" she growled. "Even if we could do something what do you suggest! He's insanely clever! He has us at every turn!" Astrid half shouted.

"You need to calm down" Fishlegs chided softly.

"Calm down calm down! He pierced my nipple for Thor's sake!" She screeched the stress finally getting to her.

"Ooo Hiccup pierced your nipple?" Ruffnut laughed as she swung her arm over Astrid's shoulders.

"Not this again Ruffnut" Astrid sighed.

"I'm not in the mood" She grumbled looking at her drink.

"Not in the mood for what?" Hiccup asked as he slid beside her and both her and Fishlegs froze up. "Quite the detailed conversation you were both having" he smiled as he leaned his head lightly on top of Astrid's. The woman growled and glared at him her fingers itching to sap him but he smirked slightly.

"Why did you decide to pierce her Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked leaning over the table.

"It's a little bet we have going on" he grinned wickedly.

"What kind of bet?" She asked.

"Ah that would be telling" he laughed. He sighed before kissing her and the others hooted in glee suddenly. Astrid felt his tongue tangle with hers and she felt her body react to him, her shoulders were shaking as she felt the nipple bar heat up a little before cooling down. He leaned back licking his lips and she rested her hands on his chest her hands shaking.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered.

"Nothing" he said innocently "just a little gift to make your life harder" he laughed.

"Hiccup my boy!" Stoick bellowed as he entered the room and clapped his son on the back. Hiccup swallowed dryly and grimaced slightly.

"What's up dad" he said quietly as he looked at him.

"Have you found anything on the killer?" He asked sitting down causing the table to shake.

"Actually chief" Fishlegs started but he suddenly went quiet he began to sweat profusely and his hands shaking. "No we haven't" he said quietly. Stoick looked at Fishlegs oddly before turning to Hiccup who nodded.

"Haven't found anything out" he shrugged "I feel like we'll know soon enough" he shrugged "but I'm not sure"

"Do your best son, killing that dragon really woke you up eh?" Suddenly the flames in the fire pit exploded outwards throwing everyone back. Hiccup stood his hair covering his eyes as he walked out of the mead hall. They all looked at him and Stoick sighed picking up a nicked over flagon of Gobber's do it yourself mead, the stuff would make a man go blind.

Hiccup walked down the path in the village his blood boiling. "Fucking assholes" he spat bitterly "they know nothing" he growled heading towards the cove. His eyes flowed eerily in the dark and he breathed heavily. He took his shirt off and sat by the pool of water. The piercings on his body glimmered and the tattoo's marked his skin in bold lines. The glowing tribal marks pulsed and he leaned his head back his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His ears twitch and he did not turn as he heard heavy footsteps. "What can I do for you Fishlegs" he said he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Astrid told me everything" he said quietly.

"Did she now" Hiccup murmured his voice aloof and his hair ruffling in the wind.

"I'm going to report you" Fishlegs stuttered and Hiccup laughed shaking his head.

"Go ahead" he shrugged. "Two more" he grinned "two more is all I need" he said falling back against the soft grass.

"I knew it was you" another voice came and Spitelout stepped forward holding Astrid by the arm and the woman was infuriated a bruise on her face. She had done a good amount of damage to the older man having caused his eye to swell shut and his lip to be split, including a few missing teeth. Hiccup stood brushing himself off as Spitelout gripped Astrid's arm hard. He sighed scratching his head and looked at the woman.

"The amount of trouble you cause me Astrid" Hiccup sighed "experience couldn't trump the berserker in you could it"

"I'll bring you back on a pike" Spitelout shouted.

"By all means go ahead" he laughed, his anger growing when Spitelout threw Astrid to the side and Fishlegs ran over to her. He helped her up and had her lean against a rock.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah" she replied "Bastard got me by surprise" she said clearly angry with herself. Spitelout lunged at Hiccup and the young man rolled his eyes as he moved his hand forward and Spitelout's skin stretched over his face and the man fell to the ground rolling over his screeching muffled by the skin. He was trying to break free by clawing his own skin off. Hiccup looked at him coldly before flicking his fingers. Spitelout caught alight and exploded into flames, the smell of cooked meat filled the air as the Viking burned alive. Fishlegs and Astrid watched horrified and watched as tendrils of smoke rose up from Spite lout and went into the tribal markings on Hiccups chest. Hiccup looked at Astrid

"Meet me in the forge hun and don't be late" Hiccup laughed before vanishing into the shadows with the body.

Astrid breathed as Hiccup finished her second piercing on her other nipple. He sighed as he held her breasts in his hands and weighed them. "I like them" he said tilting his head to the side as he gently rubbed a soothing thumb over her throbbing nipples using his fire to help blood circulation.

"I should go" she whispered as he came close, his lips hovering over hers. Her legs were shaking as she shivered and her hand rose up his bare chest and played with the hair on the nose of his neck. "Did you kill him for the soul?" She asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"That was an added bonus" he murmured running his finger over the bruise on her face.

"I see" she whispered as he suddenly kissed her and his fingers delved into her hair and he groaned pushing her back against the table and she gasped as he squeezed her ass.

"I want to fuck You" he breathed nuzzling beneath her ear "but not yet" he murmured as he smirked travelling down her toned stomach and removing her leggings. "I'll have to settle for this for now" he murmured pressing his lips against her inner thigh. She moaned softly her finger combing through his hair as his tongue swirled over her plump clit and she moaned breathlessly. He ran his tongue over her folds and she could feel him heating up causing her clit to swell. Her head fell back as her high pitched sighs echoed through the smithy. He pulled the hood of her clit back baring her raw nerves to his tongue and he suckled on it hard and she cried out her hips shifting as she orgasmed her eyes rolling back and her legs shaking.

"Hmm I could get used to this" Hiccup laughed licking his lips.

"So could I" she sighed before catching herself and scowling before pushing him. "I won't help you!" She snarled before storming out fo the smithy.

"One left" Hiccup purred softly.


	7. chaoter 7

**he guys back at uni for 2nd year updates will slow down but ill try to remain consistent xx**

Astrid stormed through the village frustrated, she grabbed her axe and headed towards the woods. She began her ritual of throwing her axe at the trees until she grew exhausted. She hissed and dropped to her knees.

"This is taking the piss" she grumbled standing. Her body froze as she heard a squawk. A small blue creature bolted out of the bushes followed by a boar. Astrid's eyes widened and she lunged forward grabbing the small blue creature and rolling away from the boar's path. She dropped to a crouch and placed the creature in her hood. She held her axe when the animal turned to face her grunting loudly. Astrid growled lowly a fire lighting in her eyes. She let out a was cry and lunged at the boar just as it reared back for another charge. A sickening crack was heard as her axe embedded into the skull and the boar went down. She hit the ground hard, panting for breath.

"By Thor are you alright" she whispered as she took the blue creature into her arms and her eyes widened. It was a Deadly Madder, it's scales were beautiful and it squawked at her. She sighed smiling, her eyes softening she scratched under the Nadder's chin. The little dragon chirped nipped at Astrid's arm causing it to bleed and she gasped.

"No" Astrid said "no biting" she tapped it's nose and the Nadder nuzzled her. She stood up and looked at the ruined trees.

"You must've fell during the storm, my little storm flyer" Astrid said feeling her bond with the hatchling grow stronger. Her eyes snapped open when she heard loud screams erupt from the village she could see the black tendrils of lightning erupt and her body froze.

"No" she whispered as she bolted towards the village. "No please no!" she screamed as Stormfly hid in her hood clearly frightened. People were standing around the source of the lightning and Hiccup stood holding the last Viking up by the hair. Astrid felt her voice die in her throat and she looked at Hiccup. The wind was blowing harshly around him and he held the blade against the Viking's neck. Hiccups eyes were a shocking radioactive Acid green and she could see the patches of scales and dark veins trailed over his skin.

"Son stop!" Stoick shouted.

"Stop?" Hiccup laughed loudly "I'm never going to stop!" he shouted enraged "you made me kill my best friend! And I'm bringing him back." He snarled slicing the Viking's throat and they watched as the blood, instead of splattering to the ground, floated up into the air. The ground cracked beneath them and plasma built up along with lightning. A huge dragon began to form out of the mist and lightning crackled. The black scales glittered like obsidian, the dragon's eyes were lit up like green fire. He snarled loudly showing a row of deadly teeth. The Viking's froze and the dragon looked down at Hiccup before breathing black mist over him. When Hiccup emerged he was glad in black armour much different to the armour he had created with Toothless' scales. He breathed out heavily and ran his hand over the dragon's muzzle.

"I've missed you bud" he whispered as Toothless let out a low roar and Hiccup smirked as he turned to the rest of the villagers. "this is the dragon's domain now" he murmured lowly and the Vikings roared out and attempted to charge but Toothless roared and lightning rained from the sky causing them to cry out and step back. Hiccup smirked and the dragon's swarmed the village "oh and if anyone so much as scratches a dragon, I'll kill you" he said shrugging before smiling widely when he spotted Astrid who's breath caught in her throat.

"Hiccup son this is not the way" Stoick attempted to plead but the younger Viking scoffed.

"Diplomacy later, isn't that what you taught me dad" he sneered "you're still the chief but I rule these lands, anyone who stands against me will be crushed" he snarled.

"Hiccup" Stoick gasped walking forward but the dragon snarled leaning forward and Stoick stepped back. Hiccup looked at Astrid his nose twitching and he crooked a finger at her to come to him. She swallowed, cautious of the dragon, she stepped forward.

"we need to talk" he murmured as Toothless wrapped around them and they vanished in black smoke. They ended up at the mead hall which had been completely taken over and he dragged her along.

"You formed a bond when?" he snapped turning towards her his grip tight on her arm.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped angrily. He snarled and yanked her sleeve up and she gasped as she saw a gentle scattering of blue scales and she bit her lip. She pulled the Hatchling from her hood and held it in her arms. He looked at her surprised as he saw the hatchling which was fast asleep.

"She was being chased by a boar, I couldn't leave her" Astrid whispered "please don't hurt her." Hiccup flicked Astrid on the nose and scoffed.

"I would never hurt a dragon" he said softly running his hand over the small hatchling. She flushed and he sighed stroking her face gently. He sighed as he pulled her against him and she rested her hands on his shoulders and she breathed out shakily. He kissed her gently his hands trailing down to her arse and pushing her up against him but she stopped him and he looked at her confused.

"Not In front of them" she scowled her cheeks pink and he let out a loud laugh.

"Alright" he conceded before grinning at her. "You owe me one more thing" he purred in her ear and her breath hitched as he dragged her along

Astrid was leaning back against the chair panting slightly as Hiccup held up a mirror and she could see the clit ring nestled between her thighs and she was shaking. It had an obsidian gem on it and she bit her lip.

"How did it heal so quickly?" she asked her voice trembling and he laughed softly.

"Its part of establishing a bond with a dragon, you gain enhanced abilities." He smiled as he ran his finger lightly over her clit and she trembled as he moved it slowly and her head fell back. She could feel the ring press against her nerves and she was shaking. He smirked as he stood and her eyes widened as she heard his belt unbuckle and she trembled as he pulled his cock out.

"Now?" she moaned softly her legs shaking and he leaned forward and rubbed the blunt tip against her clit and her cheeks were aflame with colour. She breathed heavily as he held her thighs against his body and slowly moved his hips and she mewled softly her blunt nails scratching over his armour. She was shaking as he pressed against her entrance and he slipped in suddenly causing her back to arch in shock, her mouth opened in a silent moan. She could feel him stretching her and he was hot inside of her. He began to move and she felt the dull throbbing abate and she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. She opened his armour at the chest and her fingers trailed over the light dusting of freckles. He let out a moan when she tightened around him and he began to speed up his belt rubbing deliciously against her clit and she let out a cry before biting and nipping at his neck. He let out a low satisfied growled which morphed into loud moans and he began to move faster. Her arousal was soaking the inside of her thighs and she could see him thrusting in and out of her and her chest was heaving. He kissed her softly running his hands over her breasts and he looked at her deep in the eyes and she breathed heavily before nodding her eyes sliding shut and he hissed as she orgasmed, she tightened around him and he slowed down before spilling deep inside of her and she was shaking her chest heaving. He groaned and pulled out of her and he smiled holding her hands.

"I love you," he murmured softly.

"I love you too" she whispered leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his lips.


	8. chapter 8

A few weeks had passed and Hiccup watched with mild mirth as Astrid played with Stormfly, the small hatchling squawked happily and ran around her. She sighed and looked at the small dragon, the blue scales on her body had increased and she seemed to have become much more protective over the dragon's. Hiccup stood and went over to her. Astrid let out a low warning growl and he smiled tilting his head to the side and cupped her cheek. He ran his thumb just under her eye and she seemed to calm down, Toothless let out a chuckling growl and Hiccup smirked.

"You're becoming more Dragon like everyday" he purred softly and she looked at him her eyes lidded. Her hair had curled slightly at the ends from the heat surrounding them.

"I don't see a problem" she murmured her voice mild and she seemed extremely relaxed. He frowned slightly and sat beside her.

"Are you hiding anything from me?" He asked pulling her against him and she hummed happily her eyes bleary with sleep. She seemed extremely docile and he found him self strangely enticed. He tilted her jaw up and kissed her and she moaned softly relaxing into his hold. Astrid was clad in one of his shirts and he trailed his hand under her shirt and pressed gently against her stomach. Stormfly chirped and climbed onto Astrid's arm and pecked at Hiccups hand. He slowly moved his hand and there was a small bump and she sighed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant" she sighed again.

"We'll I can't say I'm surprised I did come in you" he said nuzzling her cheek and she purred happily her fingers pressing against his jaw. Her body suddenly tensed and her pupils narrowed into slits as she looked towards the door. It opened slowly and Stoick came in holding a report in his hand. Astrid was immensely tense and the flames in the fire pit began to increase in brightness. She was extremely anxious and she let out a snarl. Hiccup shuddered slightly, if there was one thing he had learned around dragon's was that the mother was fierce, and extremely protective. He figured it was in his best interest to keep her happy.

"How are things son" Stoick said leaning away from Astrid.

"Fine" Hiccup said lowly massaging his thumb over Astrid's hip. "Put the report down and leave" he said lowly his eyes dark. He felt a cold nose press against his neck and Astrid had curled up against him.

"Son I really think you should kill these dragon's it had always been the viking way" Stoick said and Astrid tensed the fire pit exploding and Stoick cried out as his arm was burned.

"Leave now" Hiccup snarled and Toothless leaned forward, smoke rising from his jaws and Stoick stepped back.

"You're a monster" he whispered and Hiccup grimaced.

"Yeah but I learned from the best" he sneered and stoick's eyes widened. The older Viking snarled and stormed off. He would have to kill his son to save him from the imprisonment of the dragon's. Astrid seemed to relax when Stoick left and she looked up at Hiccup.

"I should've killed him" she snapped angrily as Stormfly snuggled against her arm.

"Not worth it Astrid" he said lowly " I'll make sure he doesn't come near you" she scoffed and he chuckled. "I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself but just in case" he said softly.

"You're afraid of my strength failing" she scowled and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes" he deadpanned "pregnancies are temperamental, you're not to overexert yourself, if anything happens I will be furious, it is also my child" he said looking at her with a stern glare and she sighed conceding.

"You're right" she mumbled "I can't help it" he smiled at her words.

"I know" he said laughing and pressing his lips against her temple. She sighed quietly as she felt the comforting heat of his body pressed against her. She squirmed restlessly and he looked down at her his brows furrowed. She looked into his deep forest green eyes and she shivered, she could see years of pain and anger and he smirked pressing his lips against her neck and slowly running his tongue along it. She felt the hot metal ball of his tongue piercing and her eyes squeezed shut. She moaned softly her body trembling against him. She ran her hands down his lean muscles and she trembled. Her icy blue eyes looked at him and he smiled wryly, his hands going around her waist and he breathed softly his eyes closing.

"No one will ever be able to hurt you" he said softly "not even my father" he murmured his eyes closing. "Ill kill them all if I have to" he hissed his eyes glowing and she smiled slightly wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'll stick with you forever" Astrid murmured softly stroking his face and he smirked when he heard the Viking's cry out in surprise. Outside his faceless doppelganger stood hanging Stoick from the rope outside the building, the man swung back and forth lifelessly.

"No one will ever touch you" Hiccup purred softly tilting his head to the side. She nuzzled his neck slowly her eyes flashing gold, her hot tongue gently swiped at his skin and she grinned her nails digging into his shoulder.

"kill them all" she whispered softly and he closed his eyes, Toothless snarled softly and Hiccup laughed lowly.

 **Hey guys thank you so much for the support of this story, but alas it has come to an end, I feel going further would stretch it and it would loose quality. Never fear I plan on publishing a new story but I wanted to ask you guys on your opinions X.** **Is there anything you'd like to see in the new story?** **What type of Astrid would you want to see and what type of dark Hiccup would you like to see? I'm a very big fan of dark characters ahaha.**


End file.
